Hokk
The Hokk Robocracy is an AI civilization located on the planet Estuder in the New Hokkram system Origins and history The organic Hokk we're a T-3 Kardashev scale insect-like species (At first glance similar to Tarantulas due to their color and urticating hair covering their body) originating from a cold planet in the Hokkram system. The AI Hokk we're their robot workers. The robotic population was massive (there we're 0.7 work robots for each Hokk citizen), making them highly dependent on their labour. The arrival Around the year 2532 (By Hokk calendar, in Earth years that would be 1852 years ago) they sent out two carrier ships, each one controlled by a powerful AI carrying 200 semi sapient (can think independently, but if needed, the two main AI's can retake control and use them as their own mindless vessel) work robots each, to the Idioor system (now New Hokkram) in the IRN cluster to construct a colony. However, with their not-so-great technology and large distances, the voyage was extremely long and when the work robots arrived, the contact with the organic Hokk was already lost, probably due to them being conquered and the robots we're all alone on the 4th rock from Idioor, now New Hokkram; Estuder Estuder is a cold planet, covered in 62 percent water. with no axial tilt and two small moons (Mitril and Edite). it's flora consists of small, moss-like plants, with larger ones (usually going up to 3 or 4 meters in height at max) found around the equator, and the fauna is mostly small animals similar to ones found in northern tundras on Earth, with everything larger living in underground caves. The weather consists of long-duration bands around the planet, with storms that can last for years. It has two unnamed continents, although it appears that there was a third one not many millions of years ago that collided with the eastern continent as it has a massive mountain range going all the way from north to south. A year on Estuder is 2.4 Earth years. The Hokk The Hokk are short and humanoid (Two arms, two legs and one head) robots that we're originally mostly designed for labour. Their heads are shaped hexagonaly and have a small, glowing yellow sensor on the center of it that detects sight and sound. (The Hokks couldn't smell things). The Hokk have short, yet fast legs and highly mobile, tentacle-ish arms with 4 digits on them. After the organic Hokk fell, they very quickly established themselves and constructed small fortified areas on Estuder. Before that, they we're generally just called robots/workers and their names we're long strings of numbers. The Hokk have emotions, the only exception being the AI leaders. Collecting information and technology of other civilizations, yet still staying quite isolated on Estuder, the Hokkish have vast vaults of knowledge of their surrounding space. Their leaders, the two AI's, connected into one massive starship are the eternal rulers of the Hokkish robotic population that is constantly expanding. Organics from other civilizations (especially the Snowflakes, due to their arachnid structure similar to the org Hokk) are well treated by the Hokks due to the nature of their programming, although the AI leaders function differently and constantly keep them under a watchful eye due to their unpredictability. New Hokkram Now on to the rest of the New Hokkram system: The first planet, Irddok, is a insanely hot, rocky desert, boiling in the close sun. With nearly no magnetic field and no atmosphere, it's pretty comparable to Mercury. The second planet, Hirdin, is again, nearly the same as Irddok, although smaller and not as warm, but richer in ores. It houses the largest mountain in the New Hokkram system. The third one is a gas giant, Dioderd. It's about 2.2 Saturns in size and has nearly 40 moons. The exact number is unknown. For a gas giant, it's pretty calm. -Insert Estuder here- And finally, the fifth planet, Ibbooi. No one likes it, no one cares about it. Cold and trash. But it's pretty good for hiding a secret military base... Timeline 1 AD (*Hokk calendar)-The Hokk land on Estuder WIP Diplomacy A Hokk fleet is currently travelling to Vaia.